Second Chances, Brighter Futures
by AnimeMerodi
Summary: Prince Diamond gets a chance to right the wrongs he committed while under wiseman's influence.He takes his brother with him to like in 20th century earth and learns what being human is like. Will he get a chance at love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything from Sailor Moon. All credit to the author and its creators.

 **Author's Note:** I've been really into this pairing and wanted to give it a go. I have some ideas and wanted to try it . Hope you like it!

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **A Diamond in the Rough**_

"Diamond!"

He floated away from that beautiful voice. Into nothingness. So this was death?

"Prince Diamond." A soft voice called to him. He turned around in the world of purple, black and silver swirls.

"Who's there?!" he said alarmed. A young girl with beautiful magenta hair appeared before him.

"Prince Diamond," the girl repeated.

"What do you want? Just leave me be. I must go to where Sapphire and the others went. At least I can grieve my loss with them."

"What if I could give you a second chance at life Prince Diamond?" He stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You've finally learned what love is but you never go the chance to have a life with it." Diamond frowned at the girl. Taking in her features more. She had slightly wavy magenta hair that reach past her shoulders. Half of her hair was pulled up into an elegant messy bun that has purple roses woven into it. She was wearing an outfit similar to Sailor Moon though. Her bow was a hot pink color with a purple heart in the center. Her skirt was white with a purple and pink ombre towards the bottom of it. She wore heeled ballerina shoes the same color as her bow that tied with a single strap around her ankle. A small bow with a crescent moon decorated the top of tip of her shoes.

"Who are you? Are you a sailor scout as well?" She said nothing; her amethyst eyes boring into his own. She seemed wise despite how young she looked and somehow familiar. That's when Diamond noticed the earrings the girl had on, so similar to the ones he wore.

"Are you part of the Dark Moon Clan?!" A small nod was the only response he got.

Why was this girl even here? He moved to float in the direction he had been before.

"Would you take a second chance Prince Diamond?" Diamond stopped again and faced her once again.

"Yes I would. I've made so many mistakes. I would love to make a better future for my people." The girl finally smiled.

"My name is Amertine and I've come to give you the opportunity for a second chance." She walked towards him and handed him a chain necklace. The pendant was of a crescent moon and a purple gem sitting on top.

"This will allow you to go back in time to a moment where you can fix what you did wrong."

He took it and placed it around his head.

"How does it work? " He asked.

"I hope you succeed." She smiled eyes full of hope. She pulled out a pink scepter (see comments below) and made a heart shape around herself and she disappeared.

"Wait!" Diamond felt a tug around his navel and then the world turned black. He woke up on his bed back on his home planet. He got up determined, calling out for Sapphire. Sapphire appeared quickly and Diamond couldn't help himself. He ran and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you."

"You saw me yesterday brother." Diamond pulled away.

"Come we have somewhere to go."

 **A/N:** It's just the beginning. Next chapter will be longer i promise! =)


	2. 21st Century Tokyo

**Disclaimer** : I do NOT own any of the Sailor Moon universe. All credit to the author.

 **A/N** : Here is the second chapter!. It is a little slow but be patient please readers =)!

 **Chapter 2**

 _21_ _st_ _Century Tokyo_

"What is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Brother you aren't making any sense. Please just tell me!" Diamond was silent. Finally he sighed.

"I got a second chance at life. I've lived through all this already and trust me; this life that Wiseman has been claiming for us is a sham. He is using us and I refuse for our family to all die for his schemes." He waited for Sapphire to react.

"While I am filled with joy to know that you no longer trust Wiseman…What are you talking about?"

"You died Sapphire. All our black moon clan family died. I watched it all happen and I never headed your advice last time. Even I died but I was sent back in time for a second chance and I don't plan on wasting this. We'll beat Wiseman at his own game but we need to go back to the past. I need you safe and there is someone there whom we need to ask for help."

His brother's face had paled.

"You cannot tell anyone Sapphire. Now let's go back in time to save our futures."

"What are you going to tell Wiseman?"

"I've left him a form of communication with me. He thinks I want to see what kind of day to day lives Tokyo inhabitants lived since we never got to experience them on our moon."

…

~~~  
…

 _1000 years in the past- Specifically January_

Diamond and Sapphire appeared in the shadows of a park in Juuban area Tokyo.

"If my calculations were correct we should have come back a few months before the Rabbit came back to the past."

"Why did we come back that far?"

"I told you we need to find help and to do that we need to integrate ourselves into their day to day lives. I've done some research to help us achieve that goal. My birthday is in April and I will be turning 18. In this time I would be attending college and probably have a part-time job. You will be 15 in September so you would currently be junior high."

"I have to go to school?! And you, you're going to work?!"

"Sapphire will you keep your voice down! I know this is a lot of information but we need to get this right because I don't think we'll get another chance to change our fates. So yes you will be enrolling in junior high. You will actually be attending the same school as the person who can help us. We just need to find a place to live and I need to find somewhere to work."

"Who is this person we need to ask for help?"

"Sailor Moon."

Before Sapphire could ask any more questions, Diamond walked off. Diamond wasn't going to lie. He used his powers to make it so Sapphire was enrolled in the school with no problems and also with the landlord of the 2-bedroom apartment they found. Diamond had left Sapphire in the apartment so he could research on 21-set Century Tokyo life. Walking around he kept looking for a decent place to work part time. After he walked in and out of four different potential locations he came across a peculiar place. The name of the building was Game Center Crown. Feeling like he was being pulled towards this building, he walked through the sliding doors. Inside were many odd machines with people sliding in front of them. Some looked really intense while other just seemed to be having fun.

"Can I help you?" Diamond turned to the voice. He was presented with a tall blonde young man who was probably just a little older than him.

"What is this place?" He found himself asking. The blonde stranger laughed.

"This is an Arcade. Do they not have these where you are from?" Diamond shook his head and laughed along. A sign caught his eye and he turned to the blonde man with excitement.

"Are you looking for part-time workers?"

"We are. Were you interested in applying?"

"Yes! My name is Diamond."

"Motoki(Andrew). "

After a decent interview, Diamond walked out of the arcade with a part-time job. He was very pleased with himself. He found Sapphire sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Did you research anything at all or just watch that thing all day?"

"I did enough research to know how to act in this era. I also managed to get us some clothes that didn't stick out.

"I'm going to see what you got for me and make sure you don't make look anything less than attractive." He heard Sapphire laugh as he walked to his room. He checked his closet to find that Sapphire had done well in his shopping endeavor. He found himself looking in the mirror. All that had happened had finally caught up with him. He leaned his head against the mirror. He wasn't sure any of this would work but he hoped it would. He was sure Sailor Moo would help. She was too kind hearted not to; he just needed to find her. Backing away from the mirror he reached up and took off his left earring and placed it on his nightstand. That was Wiseman's way of contacting him and he didn't want it with him at all times. He shrunk his right earring a bit so it just dangled. Studying his face again he reached up and pulled his hair up into a small ponytail. Satisfied with his mini transformation he laid down in bed until sleep took over him.

…

…

 _February_

It had been a month since they had come back to the past. They had adjusted to their new lives. Sapphire had constantly asked questions about what had happened and what Diamond's plans were until he knew it all by heart. Sapphire was actually enjoying his schooling, which Diamond would tease him about. Diamond had ended up studying business at a nearby college and would work at the arcade in the afternoons after class. He had started off with just two shifts on the slow days until he got the hang of working and studying. He would be taking up more shifts this coming week and was excited for the challenge. He had yet to find Sailor Moon though. He hoped to run into her soon. Time was ticking and the Rabbit would be here from the future in just a few short months.

What Diamond did not know that his silent prayers would soon be answered.

 **A/N:** I hope you all are enjoying the direction the story is going. Diamond and Usagi finally meet in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter was slow. I just had to set them up so the story made more sense as it went on.


	3. What One Does For Love

**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own anything from Sailor Moon. All credit to the author and its creators.

 **A/N** : Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

 _What One Does For Love_

Diamond was excited on starting his first week of more shifts. The customers were usually fun to watch. He had just finished helped a student with one of the games when Motoki called him over.

"Diamond! I'd like you to meet some of my favorite and frequent customers."

Turning in the direction Motoki gestured he found a group of junior high students huddled around Motoki. There was a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes, a girl with short blue hair, a cute girl with curly brown hair, an odd looking boy with glasses and a stunning blonde with a familiar hair style. He felt his breath catch, as he looked her over.

"If you dare make one crack about my hair—"

"Usagi! Don't over react!" The brown haired girl nudged her in the side. "I'm sure this handsome person wasn't going to make fun of you." Diamond had to hold back a laugh at their antics.

"Oh no I'm sorry. Usagi was it? I was just stunned because someone dear to me actually has the same hairstyle. I was just stunned." He flashed her a charming smile. Usagi blushed in embarrassment. Her friends were giving her a hard time for her reaction. They then introduced themselves to Diamond.

"You know, my brother attends the same junior high." There was a gasp and several cries of "who?!" Diamond laughed again.

"His name is Sapphire. We just moved here at the beginning of the year. He was a transfer to your school."

"It figures that handsomeness runs in the family." Sighed Makoto as she started at Diamond, a slight blush on her cheeks. "They both remind me of an ex-boyfriend."

The group laughed at Makoto's musings. Eventually they left to go home and Diamond felt a feeling of loneliness linger after Usagi had left. Meeting his beautiful blonde goddess again took his breath away. There were many emotions that came over him, relief, fear, regret, uncertainty, longing. He still wanted her but he could put those feelings aside for the sake of the future of his family. Now that he'd found her, he could befriend her and ask for her help.

…

Usagi and her friends visited the arcade a lot. Diamond got to know them all pretty well eventually. They even dragged Sapphire with them on several occasions and even got him to open up and be friendlier. What left a sour taste in Diamond's mouth was when Usagi's boyfriend, the stupid rose throwing tuxedo fiend would show up with them or even alone. Motoki and him were really close friends apparently.

It had been two months since Diamond had met Usagi and had yet to figure out how to bring up the conversation. He had decided to take a walk through town to get some errands done and maybe brainstorm the next step. The little rabbit would be here in a few months time.

"Diamond!" Diamond stopped in his tracks shocked. Who would be calling out to him? He turned and his eyes fell on his goddess. He smiled and waved at her as she approached.

"What are you up to Diamond?"

"Just running some errands, but I just finished them up. Was just enjoying the nice spring weather."

"Oh lets get some ice cream and enjoy the weather in the park!" Diamond laughed. Usagi sure did love her sweets. They sat down on a bench in the park after they had gotten their ice cream. Diamond found himself frustrated with himself as he fidgeted slightly. This was the first one on one conversation they'd had. Truth be told, Diamond was a little nervous.

"How is school going?" He asked to focus on something other than his nerves. He heard Usagi moan in misery. Surprised he turned to look at her.

"Sorry I didn't know that was a sensitive subject."

"No it's alright. I'm just not so good in some subjects and kind of gave up and doing well."

"Oh. Well if you want I could try and help you."

"Thanks but Ami's already tried." Diamond laughed.

"She's also very serious and goes over things quickly. Usagi looked at him stunned.

"That's so true! Okay. I'll give it a chance. " Usagi beamed at him. Diamond felt his cheeks blushing. She was stunning.

"How are you liking it here in Tokyo?" Usagi asked.

"It's different. I do like it a lot better than where I'm form though." Usagi looked at him curiously.

"How come?" Diamond sighed.

"There was a lot of conflict and misunderstandings. War was breaking out and people were dying. I just want my family to be safe and happy." He watched for her reaction. She didn't show any pity just understanding and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever need anything just let me know. I'm sure you and your family is safer here."

"For now." Usage frowned. Before she could question him a familiar figure came jogging into view.

"Mamo-chan!" Diamond frowned at the unwanted company.

"Usako what are you doing here? Oh! Diamond right?" Mamoru said as he came closer to them. Diamond noticed that the energy Usagi had earlier had simmered down and she was grasping his arm desperately. He frowned at the change in behavior and made a note to observe them some more in the future. Her behavior was oddly familiar but he couldn't remember from where.

"Just enjoying the weather." Diamond said as he stood up. He noticed that he was a bit taller than Mamoru. He smirked internally; satisfied in knowing he was the taller one.

"I need to head out. I'll see you both around." With that Diamond walked away.

…

A week later Diamond was on his way to work when he heard a heated argument. One of the voices sounded an awful lot like Usagi. He peered around the corner of the street he was on and found the blonde meatball hairstyle. She was with Mamoru.

"I don't understand why you don't try harder!"

"I do try but I just don't get the material sometimes and I give up. I've told you this. Maybe if you helped me?"

"No Usako. I know you don't want to take this seriously."

With that Mamoru walked away leaving a crying Usagi alone. Diamond knew he shouldn't have witnessed what just took place and tried to cross the street and continue on his way to work. Fifteen minutes after his shift started Usagi walked in as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Diamond!"

"Hello Usagi. How was your day?"

"Just like any other. Just glad school is over for the day."

"Speaking of school, I know I offered to help you the other day. Would you like to set up a weekly session?"

She looked pensive and then smiled.

"That sounds great. I warn you though, I'm pretty bad."

"Just bring your books and previous tests. We'll figure it out from there and see if I can help. We'll just keep it between us so there's no pressure of expectations from other people?"

"Thank you Diamond. I really appreciate it."

…

Two months had passed when Usagi ran into the arcade and almost knocked Diamond over.

"Usagi what is going on?" Diamond asked once he steadied himself.

"Look, look, look!" Usagi was jumping up and down with a few papers held out in her hands. Diamond grabbed the sheets of paper and on closer inspection he found that they were graded exams. Flipping through them Diamond was proud to see C's or C-'s. This was a big improvement from her previous failing grades.

"Congratulations! You must be so happy. I knew you could do it."

"It's thanks to you Diamond. Once you cleared up all the areas that made me stuck, it was easier to get the material. Thanks for being so patient with me and believing I could do it."

"Its no problem. I'm glad it helped. Are you going to celebrate this with your friends and Mamoru? Usagi hesitated.

"No. I don't think I'm going to tell any of them about this." Diamond frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. They don't have much faith in me and I don't think they'll be proud of me like you are. They'll just question how this happened." Diamond nodded.

…

Summer came and Diamond was stressed. The Rabbit would be here any day and he had yet to find the right time to talk to Usagi about asking for help. Unfortunately time wasn't on his side and he got a hologram call form Rubeus saying there were here and looking for the Rabbit. He reported how someone named Sailor Moon and a rose-throwing masked man had thwarted them. He was determined to speak with Usagi today at their tutoring session. He sent her a message that morning asking if they could study at his place this time. She agreed and she arrived at his place after school. He decided to ask her after they were done.

"Usagi…" She looked at him curiously as she was gathering up her things.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. It's something I've been hiding from you." She frowned but nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"My brother and I are from the future. We actually both died in my timeline but were sent back to the past for a second chance. I came back to ask for your help."

"My help?" She asked uneasily.

"I know you're Sailor Moon."

"Wha-what?! You mean the superhero?" Diamond stared at her.

"You don't have to pretend with me. Your secret is safe with me."

"How did you find out?"

"Like I said I'm form the future. I've…met you before, both the current you and your future self. Actually, I became infatuated with your future self and did some non-ideal things that I regret. Its part of the reason I wanted to meet you again. I got to know a little bit of you in my timeline but getting to know you in this time, I've fallen for you harder. Trying to win you over isn't why I'm here though. I really need your help to save my people and family. We all died in my timeline because we were tricked by Wiseman into thinking we need to take over Crystal Tokyo. Wiseman is the real villain in all of this; he used us as pawns for his own gains. He is really powerful and I've been careful not to giveaway my real intentions to him. He still thinks I want to take over the future from the past. I'm sorry, I can't tell you anymore without missing with time itself."

Diamond waited anxiously for Usagi's reaction.

"Wow. That is a lot to take in."

"You believe me?!"

"I…I do. I'm still confused and stunned by your confession but I believe you. So you know who those people who attacked Chibi-Usa?" Diamond nodded.

"They contacted me this morning. I can try and help you as much as I can without giving away to Wiseman that I'm onto him. I'm so grateful you believe me and I promise I'll never make any moves on you. I'm a gentlemen and I respect the relationship you are in. I'm just glad to be friends." Usagi blushed.

"Thank you. Let's work together to defeat this Wiseman. Wait does that mean Chibi-Usa is from the future as well?"

"Yes she is. She has something Wiseman wants."

"So that's how she was able to hypnotize my family tis morning?!" She exclaimed standing up. Diamond stared at her stunned.

"Sorry. Everyone keeps saying it's all in my head but I know what I saw!" Diamond laughed.

…

Diamond was walking home from work when he spotted familiar blonde hair walking into a phone booth. He was about to call out to her when he noticed how distraught she looked. He watched her sit down in the booth and hug herself. She was crying! Concerned he walked over slowly. He knew he probably shouldn't disturb her because she looked like she like she was in a lot of pain. A few people were coming down the street in their direction. He silently went over to the booth and sat down in front of where Usagi's back was to help give her some privacy, all the while just wanting to take her in his arms and hurt whoever dared make his Usagi cry.

Diamond was off in his own world; he didn't hear the door open. "Diamond?" Diamond looked up surprised. He scrambled up to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your private moment. I was going to call out to you when I saw you walking earlier but then I saw the look on your face. I was going to leave you alone but people were coming by…I just didn't want others to see you like that." Usagi nodded but said nothing.

"Would you like some tea at my place?"

"I don't know Diamond."

"I can walk you home instead if you'd like. Unless you'd like to be alone." Usagi was silent for a while but then help up a flyer to him.

"Would you like to come with me to this shop?" Diamond looked down at the flyer.

"Ota Fukuya? If you'd like some company or a shoulder to cry on, I'd love to join you." Diamond said. He was worried for her. She looked so depressed. If she wanted to some retail therapy, so be it. On the way, Usagi informed Diamond that Mamoru had broken up with her. They walked into the cosmetics shop shortly after and Diamond let Usagi go off on her own to look around. He browsed the shop and noticed the mark on the bottles. He went to look for Usagi and found her arguing with a sales associate. When he saw her grab Usagi and not let go, he used his third eye power and sent a burst of energy at the clerk. The clerk fell and Usagi ran towards Diamond.

"She's one of family's crones. Be careful. I should leave so I'm not recognized." Usagi nodded and as he ran around the corner, he noticed Usagi's cat run in and tell her to transform. He hid in an aisle and watched her in case she needed his help. That damned Tuxedo Mask came in his dumb rose. He didn't come out until Usagi's cat had gone ahead of her to the basement.

"Diamond, you're still here."

"I had to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you. I guess you heard what happened then."

"Yes and it doesn't make me any less angrier."

"It's alright. I'll become stronger and I'm sure he'll realize he still loves me." Diamond was silent.

"I hope so for your sake. I know for a fact that you will get stronger." Usagi laughed for the first time that evening.

"That's cheating."

"Perhaps but it also means I won't let you slack off. You're doing better in school, so you've already gotten stronger. They just don't see it yet." Usagi smiled at him. Diamond walked over and picked up the burnt gem of the crone.

"Things will be getting more serious now. They're after the five points of Crystal Tokyo that create the protective barrier."

"Diamond would it be okay to let the girls know about you?" Diamond looked speculative.

"Do whatever you think is best Usagi just don't let Chiba-Usa know." Usagi nodded. She'd speak to the Luna and the girls at their next meeting.

 **A/N:** Please review =D. Thank you for reading!


	4. Show me the Reflection of Your Heart

**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own anything from Sailor Moon. All credit to the author and its creators.

 **A/N** : Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

 _S how me the Reflection of your Heart_

Diamond could tell you the exact day the other sailor scouts learned about him and Sapphire. They were all coincidently at the arcade at the same time without Usagi. In fact, they did this for a week and a half and it was tiring. Constantly having his guard up around them was wearing on him. They never once spoke to him just kept staring at him and whispering to each other, a look of distrust in their eyes. The black-haired girl especially kept giving him fierce glares. He had come to look forward to the end of his shifts more than usual. On the upside, Usagi had increased her will to study and was meeting up with him more often after work. When he finally saw Usagi he breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed out of the arcade as slowly as he could. He could feel the stares making holes in his back.

"You seem stiff lately" Usagi commented as they walked to his apartment.

"Your friends were glaring holes into me for the last week and a half. It has been a bit unsettling and tiresome if I might add. I can't exactly tell them off though."

"Really?" She asked worriedly.

"It's fine. I knew it would happen. They wouldn't trust the enemy so easily."

"But you're not the enemy." Diamond stopped walking and turned to her.

"You've never doubted me? Never thought that I may be lying to you in order to get you to drop you guard. Then kidnap you or something?" he asked her seriously. He didn't betray his actual feelings trying to come off as threatening as possible. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"No. I can tell you were being honest from the heart. I'll talk to the girls." Diamond sighed.

"I appreciate it Usagi but maybe you should have been a little more guarded around me."

They continued their walk to his apartment complex. As they went to turn the corner to the elevators, Diamond spotted Mamoru. Acting on impulse, he grabbed Usagi's arm and moved her against the wall so that he blocked her view of Mamoru passing by. He said nothing, keeping an ear out for when his footsteps faded.

"Diamond?" He focused back on Usagi when he heard her voice and realized how close they were. He flushed a bit and stepped back apologizing.

"What happened? Was it an enemy?"

"Of sorts, for me at least." She gave him a confused look but he didn't comment further. They continued to his place to study. They sat down at the table in his living room and Usagi took her books out. She had gotten to the point where she could work on her assignments on her own without too many questions. Diamond simply pulled out the book he was currently reading while she worked. Apparently working with his guard up while at work had tired him out because he ended up falling asleep with his head on his book. He found himself waking from his nap a while later. Once sleep had stopped fogging up his mind, he realized that his hand was clasped around Usagi's hand, who was also currently asleep. 'When had they fallen asleep?' He couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away and instead stroked her hand with his thumb.

"That feels nice." Diamond was startled to hear Usagi's voice and he looked from her hand to her face. She was looking up at him with heavy lids. She had probably just woken up. He moved to release her hand but Usagi grabbed his hand back. He frowned at her confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I said it felt nice, I don't know why you stopped." He was rubbing off on her he thought as she gave him a smug look.

"I shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was a bad idea." Usagi stayed quiet as she sat up, not releasing his hand.

"Maybe it wouldn't be as bad of an idea as you think." Diamond frowned.

"Usagi…What—?"

"You make me feel precious. Mamo-chan never made me feel like I was special or precious. He never did small things like this to or for me." Diamond pulled his hand back.

"So you're going to take advantage of the small things I do until you can win him back? Or lead me on until he decides you're worth it?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I think you should go now. It's getting late." Diamond said standing up. He didn't want her to see just how much her comments had hurt him.

"Diamond wait." Diamond froze, finding it hard to ignore her anytime she pleaded with him. Damn his heart that beat for her.

"What is it Usagi?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as using your feelings for me. I've just been thinking…" This caught his attention and he turned around at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "I've been thinking about my feelings. I still love Mamoru but recently I've been having strange feelings for you." Diamond deflated at that.

"I see. Well even more reason to leave. Don't want strange feelings happening when you're trying to win back the love of your life." Diamond snapped at her. She gave him an angry look and marched up to him.

"Stop making my feelings irrelevant. I've taken a good while thinking about them before I decided to let you know. You're taking what I am trying to tell you out of context."

"What exactly have I taken out of context?" Diamond challenged. He was surprised to see her smirk at him.

"I honestly am starting to have feelings for you and not just because you want me right now and he doesn't."

"You're right. You only got angry with him when you were jealous or upset he wasn't giving you enough attention." Diamond grumbled, refusing to give himself any hope.

"Diamond!"

"What?!" Diamond bit out. Next thing he knew he was falling onto the sofa behind him with a lapful of Usagi who was straddling him. She leant down and kissed him. He was stunned for a full second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. When Usagi pulled back, her face was bright red. Diamond caressed her face with his right hand.

"You're beautiful you know." He said to her adoringly. Her face got redder and he laughed affectionately at her. He slipped her off his lap and next to him on the couch so he could face her.

"Usagi…what are you trying to do right now? It's hard to hold back with you acting this way. I promised to be your friend, despite how I feel about you. I don't want you messing with my feelings because you feel lonely without Mamoru." She was silent for a while.

"I'm not Diamond. I've honestly been thinking and I can be myself around you. I'm more confortable around you than I've ever been with Mamo-chan. Plus, you've shown me what it's really like to be cared for and respected. Yes I still love him but I'd like to explore these new feelings I have with you."

"I don't want to be your experiment. I don't want to be the rebound while you figure out what you want and how to get him back."

"Diamond…"

"Go home Usagi. I'll see you later this week." She gathered her things and left. As soon as the door closed Sapphire appeared in the room.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Diamond glared at him.

"I know she loves him. She spoke of how they're destined to be together and what not in the previous time as well. I won't be messed with because she is lonely."

"What if it turns into something more?"

"You honestly think she will pick me over him?" Diamond scoffed.

"If you fought for her."

"The last time I did, I was left alone without her while she ran back to him. He doesn't deserve her anyway."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. I am here to save our family. I didn't come back to see if she might pick me instead."

"You could have both. I see the way you look at her, the way you treat her."

"It's what she deserves."

"And what do you deserve?!" Sapphire yelled frustrated.

"…I have no clue anymore." Diamond whispered and he walked over and locked himself in his room.

…

The next day the sailor scouts were nowhere to be seen. That was odd and Diamond worried something had happened with Rubeus that he hadn't been informed of. He was restless all through his shift and wished he could reach Usagi somehow, but he knew things were still weird between them. He'd go to make sure things were okay after work. He walked out of the arcade with the intention of seeking Rubeus out but found himself face to face with Usagi. He could feel the instant relief when she appeared unharmed.

"Usagi…"

"Diamond." She greeted. He couldn't help himself; he embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're alright. When your friends didn't show up I was worried something had happened to you, that I had messed up the timeline somehow and you were attacked. She returned the embrace, laughing.

"I'm fine. Nothing has happened. I just told the girls to leave you alone. "

"I see." Diamond pulled back and reached his hand up to her neck and concentrated.

"Diamond what are you –oh!" She reached up to touch the necklace that he had conjured around her neck. It was a simple small black chain that was just longer than a chocker with a small pendant hanging form it. "What is this?"

"It's a necklace you can use to communicate with me. The pendant is my other earring that I shrunk and made to hang on the chain. If you're ever in need of my help just rub it or call out for me."

She played with the pendant, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I just want you to be safe." She smiled up at him.

"Does that mean we're done fighting?" Diamond blinked at her surprised and smiled.

"Yes. Lets get some ice cream to celebrate us making up." He laughed as she cheered. They walked to the ice cream shop. Along the way he had slipped his hand into hers and she had just smiled at him and continued on with her story about what happened as school. He was glad when she didn't make a big deal out of it. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He knew better but Sapphire's words kept ringing in his mind. Maybe, just maybe he could have both.

…

A few days later a storm hit the city. It was raining pretty hard. Diamond was walking home when he spotted Usagi in a green raincoat. He was about to call out to her when she ran into Mamoru. Thunder sounded loudly and he watched as it scared Usagi and she clung to Mamoru. He felt a pang in his heart at the sight. He knew she still loved him but it was harder on him to see it. He clenched his fist as he watched him push her away. Diamond walked over to them.

"Usagi." She turned to him and a small smile graced her face. He noticed how her hand had been clutching the pendant he gave her through the exchange with Mamoru. 'Interesting', he thought.

"Diamond! Chibi-Usa is missing." He frowned.

"For how long?"

"She wasn't at the school. I've been looking for her since."

"Where does she like to go if she wants to be alone?" Usagi gave him a helpless look. He turned to Mamoru.

"Well do you know?"

"Who are you?" Diamond hid his surprise and looked at Usagi and she subtly shook her head. She hadn't told Mamoru about him. Smirking he turned back to Mamoru, who he was happy to notice was just a bit shorter than him.

"The name's Diamond. I'm a friend of Usagi's. Now do you know where she could be or not? I've heard she spends an odd amount of time with you." Mamoru looked stricken.

"I-I don't."

"Well for someone who spends a lot of time with her, you're useless. Let's split up and look. Usagi you come with me." He didn't give Mamoru another second as he walked in the direction he was sensing her from.

"Diamond, what if she sees you?

"I'll disappear before she can see me. I don't want to risk her recognizing me. I just don't want you looking alone in this storm." He reached for her hand as they walked in search of Chibi-Usa.

"Diamond…I'm sorry you saw that earlier. "

"It can't be helped. It's bound to happen, you still love him but we can talk about it after we find her if you'd like?" Usagi nodded. They finally found the Rabbit at a mall where the other girls were floating. Diamond took the opportunity to disappear and remain hidden on the sidelines. When the battle was over, he remained in the mall watching the group from the shadows. He sensed Sapphire's presence the moment he appeared.

"It's disturbing the kind of attachment they have to one another. Throwing her self at him as if she's a grown women and he doesn't even bat an eye about it." Sapphire said with a look of disgust in their direction.

"It probably has to do with her father's parenting." Diamond said taking a dig at Mamoru.

"I pity Usagi-chan to end up with him."

"It's not our choice Sapphire."

"Diamond you could…"

"No I didn't come back to change her fate."

"Even if it would be a better one?"

"I said no Sapphire. I refuse to change fate when she doesn't even want it." Diamond said clenching his fist. His brother had helped create a hope in him that he didn't want to give into.

"It frustrates me to see you acting like a puppy whenever you're with her. You're just as bad as Emerald."

"Diamond?" Diamond and Sapphire both turned to see Usagi standing a few feet behind them. "Diamond why do you look like you're going to be sick? Are you okay?" Apparently Usagi had snuck back into the mall without either one of them noticing.

"No I'm fine. I just saw something that made me feel sick." She looked toward the general direction he had been staring off into. He hadn't told her that the Rabbit was her future child with Mamoru. He couldn't stomach it but maybe he should tell her but not now. He had to get himself under control first.

"You said we could talk later."

"I did."

"I'll go ahead and take my leave now. See you at home brother." With that Sapphire disappeared.

"I…I know I still have strong feelings for Mamo-chan but Diamond the feelings I have for you have been growing each day." He said nothing for a while and sighed.

"If I asked you to give me a chance would you? Could you drop your pursuit to appease Mamoru and win him back? Would you be able to continue bettering yourself for you and not for him? Risk changing the future and creating a new one with me?" Diamond challenged. It's not like he didn't believe her. She was too honest to mess with his feelings that way. But she was naïve and she probably didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Ever since she had kissed him, he had been lightly affectionate with her but her actions leading up to the kiss had been impulsive. He needed to make her think about things seriously before she made any decisions.

"I…"

"See. Think things through first Usagi. I'm not doing this just for me. I appreciate you respecting how I feel about you but you have a lot of things you need to think about before you jump into something new." She was silent for a bit before smiling up at him.

"I understand." He smiled at her. She had grown and matured since he met her in this time period. He was very proud of her.

…

Several days later Usagi came knocking at Diamond's door. Sapphire was the one to answer though.

"Usagi-chan. Sorry but Diamond isn't here at the moment. He is meeting with some of the members of our clan."

"That's okay. I 'm here to see you anyway." Sapphire frowned at her and he welcomed her into the apartment. Once they were seated in the living room Sapphire turned to her with curiosity.

"What brings you here to see me?"

"Who is Emerald?" Sapphire was surprised. So she had caught the end of their conversation from the other day. He sighed.

"She is a member of our clan who is in love with my brother. She has been for a very long time. She's older than us, even Diamond now that I think of it." He watched as Usagi-chan processed this information. "Why do you ask?" Her cheeks became pink.

"No reason…"

"I see. Well he hasn't shown any interest in her…yet. She would be in line for his future bride seeing how high in the court she is." Sapphire watched for her reaction. The look of relief she wore at the first part of his sentence disappeared and was replaced with fear.

"Oh."

"Usagi-chan I love my brother. He came back from the future to save me and out family. He's an amazing person underneath his sometimes-arrogant exterior but he means well. I don't want you to hurt him. Only pursue him if your feelings are honest and true. If not, don't start anything with him. I'd hate to see him hurt if you ended up back with that useless ex-boyfriend of yours." Usagi-chan looked surprised and nodded her head in understanding.

"I'd better go. I have a meeting with the other girls." Before she walked a few steps from him, he spoke again: "Usagi-chan…Would you like to see whom Emerald is"? She turned her head towards him and nodded.

…

That evening Usagi met up with Sapphire. He hid her behind a mirror in this odd room where she could see the city below. Suddenly she heard noises and she peered around the mirror. She saw Diamond sit on a chair that was like a throne with a glass of red wine in his hand. Sapphire was leaning against a pillar observing Rubeus and a woman who came out of the shadows. She silently gasped looking at her. She was beautiful and had the body of a grown woman. Usagi hugged herself comparing her still developing body to the curves of the green-haired woman who was now sitting on the arm of Diamond's thrown. She was bickering with Rubeus about something. The brothers sat there observing before Diamond said something.

"Enough. Now Rubeus tell me your next plan of action."

"Diamond are you sure you don't want to send me instead?" Emerald asked as she touched his arm. Diamond didn't shove her away and that made Usagi uncomfortable.

"I mean who can't beat a simple teenage girl who hasn't even completely blossomed yet?" Emerald said taking a dig at Rubeus. Usagi glared, she didn't appreciate the dig at her.

"Emerald would you stop insulting her. Your jealousy is making me sick." Sapphire stated with a smirk. Emerald's face changed to a red color in anger.

"I won't stand for this. I'm going home." And she disappeared.

"Finally." Both Sapphire and Rubeus said at the same time.

"Rubeus we need to talk." Diamond said and Rubeus paled.

"I will take my leave then. See you later brother." With that Usagi waited for Sapphire to come around the corner and take her with him. They appeared near her house, in an alley to avoid being seen.

"So what did you think?" Sapphire asked. Usagi hugged herself again feeling self-conscious. Sapphire laughed and she glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry; my brother is not a pig. He likes you for you, not your body. I'm sure you'll mature into a great woman." He winked at her.

"She's very confident with him. She has a sexy and sultry aura around her. Why hasn't he gone for her?"

"Diamond's had more on his mind than to please himself. He hasn't had time to think about being with anyone."

"I see."

"Like I said, consider everything. Now you know the entire situation. Make the best choice for you but don't you dare hurt Diamond" Usagi nodded and headed back home.

…

 **knock knock**

"Usagi what are you doing here?" Diamond asked surprised. He hadn't seen Usagi in over a week.

"Chibi-Usa has an event at school and needs to bring Curry rice."

"Okay…"

"Can you help me?"

"Usagi you know I was raised as a prince." He laughed. "What I do know how to cook now, I learned by living on my own here."

"No, no. I meant. Could I practice here and have you judge my food honestly?" Diamond was intrigued. "I brought my own ingredients."

"Of course, come on in and you know I'll be honest. You don't have to ask." With that Diamond found himself in the kitchen watching Usagi from the table from time to time when he took a break from his book. He chuckled to himself as she talked to herself while she cooked. She didn't make as big of a mess as he thought she would. In fact, if he didn't know any better, it looked like Usagi researched the recipe before she got here so she looked fairly comfortable in the kitchen. Her first try was too salty and he kept his word and told her so. Her second try was better but the veggies were undercooked by just a bit. She nailed it on the third try though.

"Can I keep the leftovers?" He asked. She laughed as she packed the leftovers for him. From what he heard later Usagi's curry rice was a hit. The Rabbit had apparently asked Mamoru for help but he was busy working. He wished he could have seen the look on the Rabbit's face when Usagi proved her wrong about her cooking skills.

 **A/N:** Please review! Thank you.


	5. A Lunar Eclipse

**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own anything from Sailor Moon. All credit to the author and its creators.

 **A/N** : Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

 _A Lunar Eclipse_

"You want us to what?" Diamond asked Usagi. They were at an ice cream pallor drinking milkshakes.

"I'd like both you and your brother to come to the scout meetings from now on." Diamond looked at her like she was crazy but thought about it.

"I don't think they'd appreciate that. Have you even told them about your idea?"

"Nope and it doesn't matter. I'm the leader and I think it's a good idea. Even Mamo-chan would come sometimes…" Diamond gave her a look at the mention of Mamoru and then he sighed.

"When's the next meeting?"

"Tonight."

"We'll try it out but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you Diamond." She beamed at him and he knew he was doomed.

Later that night he and Sapphire teleported outside the temple Usagi told him to meet her at.

"Just on time!" Usagi said walking over to them. They followed her into the temple and into one of the rooms. The four other girls and two cats looked up at them.

"Usagi what are they doing here?" The black haired girl said annoyed. He didn't get good vibes from her.

"Diamond and Sapphire will be joining us for our meetings from now on."

"You can't just let the enemy into our midst!" The black haired had stood up and walked up to Usagi. He wanted to interfere but he felt Sapphire nudge him next to him and shake his head.

"They're not the enemy. I've told you they are helping us and that they came back in time to make sure history doesn't repeat itself. I'm the leader and I will take responsibility for them." Diamond had to admit how proud he was of Usagi being so confident. Before the black haired girl could say anything further, the black cat jumped onto the table.

"Rei sit down. She has a point. It'd be good for us all to get to speak to them." 'Rei' sat back down but was glaring at them. The boys sat next to Usagi and the scout meeting began. They were asked some questions about themselves and their lives on Nemisis. The girls named Makoto and Ami already knew Sapphire from school so the questions directed to him were limited.

"So tell us about this 'Wiseman'." Luna directed at him.

"He came to me and my people when we were struggling to survive. He promised us that we would be able to fix all he wrongs we felt were done towards us and to make a better world. What he never mentioned to us was that he was working with someone called the 'Doom Phantom'. His main goal is to destroy the silver crystal by using its power to bring back the 'Doom Phantom' and destroy the world as we know it." The cat looked pensive and Ami was taking vapid notes.

"Thank you for coming Diamond. This has been really helpful. I'm sorry we didn't trust you at first but I hope you can understand where we were coming from." Makoto said.

"Perfectly reasonable reaction. We shall take our leave now." Diamond and Sapphire stood up and walked outside.

"That went better than we imagined." Sapphire commented.

"It did. Hopefully working together can go more smoothly. What's your progress with the sisters?"

"I step in once in a while and make certain comments about this world that leaves them questioning themselves and their mission."

"Good. The sooner we can get them to switch sides, the better. I'll work on Rubeus when Wiseman isn't focusing on him. But I fear he's dug his fingers into him."

After the first meeting, the ones after went smoothly. Ami, Makoto and Minako had warmed up to them and were pleasant to be around. That Rei girl refused to be nice to them and was always glaring at them and making comments about Mamoru needing to be there. That usually left an awkward atmosphere seeing as Usagi and him were still at odds. They just ignored her and continued to move on to their goals with the other girls.

"Ahhhh I'm so glad midterms are over!" Usagi said as they walked through the park.

"You think you did well then?"

"I've been studying with you non-stop. I know I did halfway decent and didn't fail anything." She grinned at him.

"I'm happy for you. If you end up with mostly B's I'll get you something sweet." He laughed as she cheered.

"You guys have another meeting tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes WE do." She said looking at him.

"Yes. Yes. I'll be there. Where shall I meet you tomorrow?"

"By Juban park. "

"Say Usagi…"

"Hmm?"

"You may be spending too much time with me alone."

"But we're usually studying and I enjoy your company."

"Yes well. You don't want to give anyone the wrong impression that we're dating."

"Maybe...but I don't want to change anything right now." Diamond nodded unsure.

The next day Diamond was waiting for Usagi on a bench by the park. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"What is it Sapphire?"

"I picked up some activity from the sisters. I'm going to go look into it. Be on alert and make sure Usagi knows where the Rabbit is."

"Got it. Thank you." He hung up and he could see Usagi coming around the corner.

"Usagi why do you look so upset?" He asked as she approached him. She didn't say anything. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's Chibi-usa! She-she crawled into my bed last night and wet it! Now my brother is blaming me and she didn't even apologize." Her face was red with anger.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. We both know she's just a kid."

"I know but still. I had to clean it up." He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Just think of it as a favor to her. She is here in a different time and probably misses her parents. Even if one of them doesn't act like one." She frowned,

"What do you mean? Who are her parents?" Diamond was silent and looked away.

"Her father isn't a good father in my opinion. I can't tell you quite yet who they are but I promise I will soon." Usagi had already deflated.

"Okay. You're right; maybe I'll go easier on her. She just irritates me so much but that would be her father's fault if what you say is true." Diamond couldn't help laughing at the irony of the situation but she didn't poke any further on the topic.

"Where is she by the way?" He asked.

"I don't know. She ran off after the incident this morning. Why? What's wrong?"

"Sapphire just called saying that there's been some movement from Rubeus' team. We need to find her." They had just begun their search when they saw her run into a construction site. They followed her and snuck behind a barricade. They could hear her talking to someone. Diamond knew exactly what they were talking about but he could see that Usagi was confused. She turned to him and mouthed 'You got her mom?' Diamond nodded ashamed but there was nothing he could have done. He had come back after that incident had happened. Just then they heard the voices of the sisters.

"You'd better transform. I'll be around in case you need me." Before he left, he couldn't help it, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He knew this would be a bigger battle for her. She blushed and nodded. He vanished and materialized in a better spot to watch the battle. He watched as the other scouts arrived and battled the sisters. He had to hold himself back when Rubeus hit Usagi with his attack over and over again. Where was the stupid rose-flinging, useless caped idiot when they needed him? He admired how tough Usagi was and how she never gave up fighting. She was getting back up and there was still no sign of him. Diamond growled as Rubeus prepared another attack. He'd hate himself for this later but he gathered his magic and a few purple roses appeared. He threw them towards Rubeus; one of them scratching his arm at it came down. Rubeus turned to see where the roses had come from but there was no one to be seen. He prepped another attack towards Sailor Moon and the Rabbit and his attack was met with more roses as a figure jumped in front of Sailor Moon. She was hugging the Rabbit to her self and bracing against the explosion that happen. She looked back and saw Diamond dressed in a white military style outfit, his cape covering all there of them.

"Di—" Diamond placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. Nodding towards Rubeus.

"Protect the Rabbit and scare him off." He whispered and disappeared just before the smoke cleared.

"I'll protect you Chibi-usa." The girl looked at her surprised. Sailor Moon brought out her scepter and aimed an attack at Rubeus. It was strong enough to scare him away. He called the Phantom sister to him and they all disappeared. Once they were gone, Chibi-usa embraced Sailor Moon asking for help to save her mother. Diamond glared as Mamoru chose a few moments before to show up. As much as he didn't want to, he left. Wiseman and Rubeus would want to speak with him. With one last look, he disappeared.

…

Diamond had a migraine at the next scout meeting. He was sitting at the end of the tale next to Usagi. The meeting had been going on for some time now. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was harder than he thought continuing the farce with Wiseman. Sapphire was having a better time because he never liked Wiseman in the first place, so his attitude wasn't even paid attention to.

"What is he doing here?!" Diamond looked up, wincing as the shout intensified his migraine. He glared up at Mamoru.

"They are our allies." Minako explained as Mamoru sat next to Rei, across from Diamond.

"Who exactly are you? I've seen you around them a lot recently." Oh so he was paying attention to the girls despite keeping his distance. He smirked at the older male.

"I'm Prince Diamond and this is my brother Prince Sapphire of the black moon clan." The other man looked surprised.

"Isn't that who our enemy is? The people who captured Chibi-usa's mother?" He looked outraged.

"While I realize you have an odd attachment to the Rabbit, I am not the enemy. The real enemy fooled my people and me. Of course you'd know all this if you'd been around more." Diamond said smugly. He'd take as many digs as he could for hurting Usagi and just because he didn't like him. The brunette looked stricken. No one said anything against Diamond because they all knew it was true.

" Can we continue with the meeting now?" Luna asked.

"Luna's right. Diamond what did you want to tell us?"

"The Phantoms Sisters may seem mean but they're just looking for an everyday life. We didn't get that on our planet. Sapphire has slowly been putting the idea in their heads, but they just need you guys to help them see the light." The others looked skeptical.

"What about Rubeus?" Usagi asked.

"Once he loses the girls, he'll panic. Emerald will appear to taunt him." He felt Usagi tense up at hearing her name and he figured he'd ask her about it later. "That will be the best time for me to turn him over to our side without Wiseman knowing. There will be a major battle…" He finished looking at Usagi. He was worried for her but he knew she'd be okay.

"Wait if you can tell us this much why don't you just tell us what else we need to know about the future? Like who Chibi-usa's parents are and what happened? Where is she from?"

"If I told you all of that information, the whole timeline could change to a point where I wouldn't know what his next move would be. Seeing as I'm trying to save the lives of my people, as their prince and ruler, I would never risk that. There is a place and time for everything and if you can't understand that I don't think I can work with you. We were fine without you before."

"Listen here. You can't come in here thinking you own the place. I have every right to be here. I'm the prince of the Earth."

"Then start acting like a prince." With that he got up, Sapphire following his lead. "It was lovely to see you ladies but we must take our leave now." With that they both left. Diamond's head was killing him and he couldn't deal with this mess anymore.

"Diamond!" They turned to see Usagi walking up to them.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I know you're not feeling well. Rei-chan kept insisting he come to the meetings but I didn't know he'd be here. I guess she convinced him to come."

"It's not your fault Usagi." Sapphire reassured her." But your boyfriend needs to get under control." Diamond sent a glare at his brother.

"He's not my boyfriend." That surprised Diamond.

"Usako!" Mamoru was heading towards them. Diamond internally groaned. He really didn't want to deal with this.

"I'm taking my leave. I'll see you at school Usagi-chan." With that Sapphire disappeared.

"Why did you follow them alone? You shouldn't be alone with them Usako." Mamoru said glaring at Diamond.

"You're the one who didn't want to be with me anymore. Who I spend time with is up to me."

"Usako don't be naïve. They're trying to take advantage of you."

"No they aren't. I've spent a lot of time with them and the girls have too. They've done nothing but help us since I've met them. They were even honest up front with me about who they were. Unlike some people." Mamoru looked embarrassed.

"You should really let her make her own decisions. She is more capable than you think. If you have a problem with me, you can take it up with me. Stop taking it out on Usagi." Diamond said stepping in front of her.

"This is none of your business. Stay away from Usako."

"Sorry but I'm not someone you can boss around. If I want to spend time with her I will, but only if she wants to spend time with me. I never force her to do anything." Usagi moved to stand next to him.

"I don't trust you around her." Diamond laughed.

"Of the two of us, I have never hurt Usagi."

"You will end up hurting her. You've probably been filling her head with lies. You're not a prince. You're a monster." Mamoru growled at him. Diamond gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mamo-chan, leave him alone. He hasn't lied to me."

"He hasn't been fully honest though. He hasn't given us any information about Chibi-usa's parents or what happens in the future. Don't use the excuse of messing up the timeline to keep that from us."

"Mamo-chan, be reasonable. He shares what he can when is he able to." Mamoru tsked.

"I'll see you tomorrow Usagi. I'm done here." With that he vanished. Usagi glared at Mamoru.

"You should give him a chance."

"And you should stop being stupid and ignore him." Usagi glared at him and left.

…

Several days passed since the incident with Mamoru. Usagi still refused to speak to him. Usagi and Diamond were sitting on a bench by a park enjoying the sunshine eating ice cream.

"Yoo hoo Diamond~." Diamond was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand being waved in front of his face.

"Ah sorry. What were you saying?" She laughed and took a bite of her ice cram bar.

"I was saying that Minako wants to hang out with us this week. She's grown fond of you."

"You and her are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Of all the scouts she understands me the most and is the one who usually cheers me on. She's the only one who has noticed a difference in me. Says I seem smarter." She laughed.

"Oh good! Should I be scared?"

"No. She wants to get to know you more. I've talked to her about how I've developed a crush on you."

"Oh really? I hope I don't disappoint. What else have you told her?"

"I told her that I'm not very open to getting back with Mamo-chan. Right now."

"Really? Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I want to be with someone who will treasure me, support me, ad love me. Someone who will be there for me, bad or good. Someone who will be honest and communicate with me as an equal, not an inferior."

"I'm impressed. You have quite the list there. Let me know when you find that person." He said in a flirting tone, winking.

"I think you know." She said blushing. Diamond was happy. He'd told her yesterday that if she was serious about her feelings for him and that if she knew that it wasn't a rebound or just looking for attention, that he would be more open to them. A loud motorcycle was heard and Usagi got annoyed because it ruined the moment.

"Can you not be so loud? I'm trying to talk here!" She yelled. They looked over at the street and the motorcyclist moved their visor revealing Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan." There was a girl sitting on the back of his bike.

"Who's that Mamoru? Do you know her?"

"Just someone I know." They rode off after that. Diamond felt his stomach drop. Would any of the progress he and Usagi had made be gone after that?

"You okay Usagi?"

"…I'm fine. That didn't hurt as much as I thought as it would." She reached for his hand and he felt relief at the gesture but the look in her eyes still made him uneasy.

…

Later that night Usagi couldn't sleep. She got up and went to the kitchen. She ended up taking some food out of the fridge and began eating it. Luna came out and told her she'd get fat if she continued eating. She couldn't help it. Even though she was disappointed in Mamo-chan and felt that their love wasn't a fairytale. She still had feelings for him and to be so easily replaced did hurt. No once wants to feel easily replaced.

"It doesn't matter Luna. My ex-boyfriend has found someone else to be with. Why wouldn't I feel unimportant to him? Maybe I never was."

"Usagi…" She hesitated as Diamond's image came to mind. He thought she was important and he treasured her. A blush crept onto her cheeks at the thought of his laugh and his smile. She felt guilty sitting here crying about Mamoru but she realized she needed to mourn her old relationship to move on with her life. A beam of light shot up and Luna screamed that Chibi-usa was missing. Usagi got up and ran outside the house. When she finally found her she was being chased by two of the Phantom sisters. Usagi quickly transformed and made her way to them. Having distracted them, Luna was able to get them to let go of Chibi-usa. The sisters laughed as they summoned one of their kroonies. She had a weird horn on her head and began chanting for Usagi to go to sleep. Usagi felt weak and slowly fell to the ground. She could vaguely hear Luna yelling at her and she knew something was wrong. She tried to reach up to her neck to touch the necklace but passed out just before her fingertips touched the gem.

The other scouts showed up shortly after scaring the sisters away. The kroonie monster turned into a cloud and informed the scouts that Sailor Moon would die if she kept dreaming. The dreams would use up all her energy. She turned into a cloud stream and entered her body. The girls started to freak out as Usagi slowly lost her energy.

In Usagi's dream she found a chibi version of herself trying to get to Mamo-chan. As she tried to get closer she suddenly stopped. She turned around, something inside her told her to and she found Diamond sitting on a chair reading a book. She started moving towards Diamond but he kept getting farther away as well. As she kept moving towards him, mini Mamo-chans kept crossing her path, trying to distract her but she kept trudging towards Diamond.

"Diamond!"

The girls were getting really worried.

"I'm going to go get Mamoru." Luna said.

"Wait Luna. I don't think he will be able to help. Maybe we should call Diamond?" Sailor Venus said. Usagi had talked about him so much. With her and Mamoru's relationship in tatters, maybe he wasn't the best choice.

"Do what you want but I'm going to go get Mamoru." Luna ran off. Sailor Venus was worried. She had no way to contact Diamond. Wait! Usagi mentioned something about a necklace. She moved towards Usagi and found a black chain around her neck. She tentatively reached out and touched the gem like Usagi had said.

"Diamond?" She whispered hoping he'd appear.

She waited and nothing happened. She mentally cursed and hoped that Mamoru would be able to help them. As she stood up, Diamond appeared and looked at the girls surprised.

"What's going on? Where's Usagi?"

The girls were quiet and Sailor Venus stepped forward.

"It's Usagi…she…she…"

Diamond looked at her confused. He moved closer to Venus and spotted Usagi on a bench and she appeared to be…asleep?

"Usagi?" He ran toward her and shook her but she did not open her eyes.

"What happened?"

"There was a kroonie monster who made her fall asleep. She said that she would die when all her energy was spent dreaming." Diamond looked down at Usagi and held her to him. He wasn't sure what to do. He laid her back down and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Diamond," She murmured and Diamond felt his heart break.

"Usagi please wake up." He begged. He leaned down and kissed Usagi on the lips. Pulling back, everyone waited with bated breath to see if that worked. Slowly her eyes opened and Diamond could have cried. He lifted her hand with both of his and kissed it in relief. Just then Tuxedo Kamen showed up.

"What's he doing here?" He said annoyed, getting off his motorcycle.

"He just saved Sailor Moon!" Venus said coming to his defense. Diamond was definitely warming up to Venus. Sailor Moon slowly sat up with the help of Diamond.

"Why are you here Tuxedo Kamen? Did you come because you were worried about me?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"Luna said you were about to die and that I could help, so I came, but seeing as I'm not needed here, I'll leave."

"Why did you bother coming if you didn't care? You have to care." Sailor Moon asked upset.

"Sailor Moon he's not worth it." Diamond said annoyed. Hadn't she been through enough?

"Stay out of this! You don't even belong here. I know you're up to no good!"

"Tuxedo Kamen stop! He's on our side!" Venus said.

"He's lying to us. He'll end up betraying us in the end. That's why he refuses to tell us anything."

"Fine you want some information?" He said running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Diamond don't; you don't have to do this." Usagi said turning towards him. He shook his head and sighed.

"It's fine but I'm not sure you want to hear this Usagi."

"She can hear whatever it is you have to say." Diamond looked at her and she was pensive before nodding. He turned toward Tuxedo Kamen.

"I know why you broke up with Usagi. I know about all those visions you get and the dreams as well." Mamoru paled. "You're staying away from her because you think something bad will happen to her. You didn't even bother trying to tell this to her like a normal couple would. You just decided to break her heart." Tuxedo Kamen crossed his arms across his chest.

"None of that tells me anything."

"You want to know who sent you those visions? This grabbed the other man's attention.

"Who is it?"

"You did." Silence stretched around the group. Everyone turned to look at Tuxedo Kamen in shock.

"What do you mean Mamo-chan did, Diamond?" Sailor Moon said breaking the silence.

"His future self. He sent the visions to test his love for you. Make sure his love was strong. What kind of boyfriend tests his past self's love for his girlfriend?" he asked angrily.

"You're lying." The dark-haired man said shaking his head.

"I'm not but you'll find out for yourself in due time."

"Is that is that really why you broke up with me Mamo-chan?" The caped man looked at her but didn't say anything.

"You couldn't even talk to me about it?" Usagi asked very upset. "We were supposed to be a team!"

"Come on Sailor Moon, it makes sense." She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. He moved towards her but she leaned towards Diamond.

"Diamond…" Without her having to say anything more, Diamond understood and he wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared together. He teleported them to his apartment where he led her to the couch. She curled up and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you to know. I shouldn't have let him rile me up." Diamond knelt in front of her on the couch, leaning his head against her knees. Diamond was beating himself up. He felt a hand brush his hair and he looked up to meet her watery blue eyes.

"You didn't hurt me Diamond. You gave me the hard truth. I'm really glad you told me. I'm just so upset that the image I had of my relationship was so, so wrong."

"I hate seeing you this way. I don't know what to do and how to make it better. This is all my fault." The hand in his hair moved to his cheek.

"This is one of the reasons I like you." She said letting out a small laugh. He felt himself blush a little at her comment.

"Diamond, can you hug me?" Diamond was stunned for a bit but moved to sit on the couch next to her. He reached out and embraced her. As she hugged him around his waist and cuddled into his chest as she cried, he kissed the top of her head. The feeling of her in his arms filled him with such warmth and happiness. The gloves were off now when it came to Mamoru, he would be open to making Usagi his. Let's who the real monster is! Usagi finally calmed down 20 minutes later. He teleported her to her house since it was late. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking into her house. Touching his cheek, his determination only increased. Mamoru couldn't make her happy but he could.

…

Days after the dream incident brought the scouts closer to their goal. They had managed to bring two of the Phantom sister to their side. Diamond was happy at their progress but he dreaded the battle Usagi would have with Rubeus. She had refused to speak to Mamoru and the one time he tried to speak to her at a meeting, she told him that things were over as far as she was concerned. He worried about her but she seemed to be healing from her hurt quickly.

"You're worried about the battle with Rubeus aren't you?" He gazed at her beautiful face and nodded. They were at restaurant waiting for Minako to join them. Ever since the dream incident she'd been coming to hang out with them more often

"It'll be okay. I'm Sailor Moon and I'm strong. I promise to go easy on him." She winked.

"I don't doubt it. Just the idea of you getting hurt bothers me." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

Just then her scout watch went off. It was Minako. She said that the other two Phantom Sisters had kidnapped Koan and Berthier.

They got up and moved into an alley where Diamond teleported them near the bridge that Minako had told her to meet them at. Usagi moved to step out of Diamond's embrace but he squeezed her more tightly. She looked up into Diamond's lavender eyes.

"They have a wand that is very powerful. Please be careful." He reached out and touched the gem necklace she always wore. "If you need me, you know what to do. I'll be nearby I promise." She nodded and blushed at how close they were.

"Usagi…" Diamond leaned down closer to her but before he could kiss her, a loud bang happened. They looked up and saw Petz playing with the wand.

"You'd better go." He told her and she ran off to transform. He teleported to one of the nearby pillars to watch the battle. He watched as they tried to convince the last two sisters that there was more to life than fighting. The power of the wand overcame Petz and eventually Rubeus appeared. He disappeared after abandoning all the sisters to their death with the scouts. He was impressed when the scouts combined their power and destroyed the wand. After healing Petz and Calaveras, they brought the Phantom sister to Rei's temple. The girls spoke to them for a while and then Usagi came out to get him. When he walked into the room, the girls paled and bowed.

"My prince!" They all said in unison, looking frightened. Diamond was happy to show off his princely presence in front of Mamoru, who scoffed at the respect he was given.

"Ladies please don't. There is no need to fear, everything is fine. How are you doing?" They looked surprised and wary. He sat down and they followed his lead and sat as well. He explained the whole story to them.

"You came back to save us?" Koan said in an admiring voice. "We're so lucky to have such a kind sovereign." Diamond noticed Mamoru rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Please don't think much of it. But we do have a lot to do. We need to get to Rubeus before Wiseman destroys his mind. As you saw, he's already filled Rubeus' mind with such darkness. You know Emerald will appear and tease him which will only make things worse." The sisters nodded. With the serious matters off the table, they relaxed and began their own conversations with some of the scouts. Soon they left because they were so tired and that was everyone's cue to head home as well. Usagi walked up to him and whispered 'let's go.' He frowned and was about to ask her what was wrong when he spotted Mamoru trying to make his way over to her. He grabbed her hand and they walked out with Sapphire.

"That was a close call." She said laughing. "Diamond, are you going to meet with Emerald again?" Diamond gave her a quizzical look. That brought up Usagi's reaction to her name the other day.

"Perhaps. Does it matter?"

"No…"

"Usagi. Talk to me."

"Sapphire snuck me into a meeting you had with Emerald." He turned to his brother who just shrugged.

"I see."

"I…well it was intimidating seeing her. She has…well she's very womanly. I'm nothing like that…"She was beat red. Diamond caught on to her meaning right away though.

"Usagi I've never been interested in Emerald, despite her womanly charms." Sapphire laughed at that and he elbowed him.

"Don't laugh!"

"But she's a good contender for your future wife." Usagi said unsure.

"I get to chose whoever that may be. Yes she has to have the proper pedigree but I'd marry for love, not titles."

"Uh huh." Diamond laughed at her insecurity.

"Well let's see. I fell in love with you and not her. That's one thing you have over her." He said peering down at her. She didn't say anything, still looking uncertain. He'd just have to prove it to her.

"Diamond…"

"Yes?"

"About earlier…"

"When I tried to kiss you?" He heard Sapphire clear his throat and make a swift exit. He was glad his brother gave him his privacy. Turning to Usagi, he wasn't going to beat around the bush. He had already decided to fight for her.

"So you were trying to kiss me?" He chuckled and nodded. "I'll have to find another time to surprise you." She blushed but allowed him to lace their hands together.

…

Diamond opened his door to frantic knocking.

"Usagi? What's going on?"

"My brooch is gone! Chibi-usa took it. I don't know where she is!"

"Calm down Usagi. We'll find it an her." He said embracing her and kissing her on her forehead. She returned the embrace and grabbed his shirt. "Come on let's go find her."

They searched around the city and couldn't find her. Hours later, Usagi got a call from Mamoru. She refused to speak to him but he may know where Chibi-usa was. Diamond answered the call and after several minutes of fighting, he finally told them that the Rabbit was at his place. They head back to his complex and ran into the apartment.

"Mamo-chan where is Chibi-usa?" They looked around and found him on the patio.

"You just missed her." He said pointing down, as the child parachuted through the air.

"Usagi go!" She hesitated but ran out of the apartment. He turned to Mamoru.

"THAT is all you have to say? She's a child and you just let her jump off the patio and act like it's no big deal?!" Mamoru said nothing.

"No wonder you make such a terrible father." Diamond said before teleporting out of the apartment. He found Usagi as she was running towards Rubeus' ship. They spotted the other girls protecting the Rabbit. Diamond teleported to where they were at because it was faster and he could get in and out without Rubeus seeing him. The Rabbit looked at him in fear but he picked her up and teleported them to where Usagi was. Tuxedo Kamen joined them after and Diamond had to resist rolling his eyes. He put down the Rabbit who moved towards her future father. Rubeus managed to capture the other girls, which left Usagi devastated. He disappeared when the girls were within the ship and he relaxed about being in the open, although he doubted Rubeus would have paid him any attention since he was focused on his mission and Diamond wasn't dressed as a prince. He turned to Usagi who was sobbing and she turned to the Rabbit.

"This is all your fault Chibi-usa!" She lifted her hand towards her but he reach out and grasped her hand pulling her towards him.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. "She's a child who didn't know what she was doing or the consequences of her actions." He looked down at the child who was crying as well. The tension she held in her body left her and she hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He gently pulled her over to an alley and the other two followed them. Rubeus reappeared soon after.

"You have until 3:00 AM Sailor Moon if you want to save your friends!" Usagi pulled away from Diamond and looked up to the sky.

"This is it, isn't it?" He nodded. They headed back to Mamoru's apartment and he took the Rabbit to the roof. Diamond stayed in the room with Usagi.

"Usagi I'd like to tell you something. I know you're upset about your friends but it will all work out in the end I promise." She looked at him upset but nodded.

"Unfortunately I can't stay or go with you. I feel terrible but I need to go back to the future for a bit."

"Don't worry Diamond. Please don't feel bad. I understand your position."

"You're strong Usagi. I know you're scared but you're amazing and I know you'll do great. Remember I won't be around for several days so please don't worry about me. Just have some things to do in the future." She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He disappeared and Usagi was alone for a minute before she snuck out of the room without the cats noticing. She ran to the ship and transformed, determined to get her friends back. Chibi-usa ended up sneaking up behind her and they were both taken to the ship. Once she had gotten up from the ship's teleportation, she spotted her friends hanging. She wanted to run towards them but Rubeus showed up and began using his gravity powers on her; throwing her up and down. That's when Usagi noticed that they were in space. This scared her because there was no help coming up to her in space. She didn't give up though. She knew she had to defeat Rubeus and save her friends. She kept attacking back using her scepter while Chibi-usa tried to break Rubeus power enhancing crystal. Eventually they succeeded and crystal was broken. The other scouts were freed and Usagi ran to them.

"I'm so glad you're all okay!" They turned when Rubeus told them that the ship would explode with them on it. Thinking fast they decided to try the sailor scout teleport and managed to escape the ship. Rubeus was angry that they had gotten away. Emerald appeared making fun of him and refusing to help him.

"We don't need failures in the future." With that she left and Rubeus felt helpless. Just then Diamond appeared in front of him.

"My prince!" He said frightened.

"Everything is fine Rubeus. I'm here to get you off this ship."

"But why? I failed!"

"Because you're part of my clan and there's more to life than what we've been told." With that Diamond teleported him to the Phantom Sister's apartment.

"Heal him. I need to be back in the future. I'll explain everything to you later Rubeus." With that he was gone again. He managed to get back to the throne room before Emerald got there. She informed him of Rubeus failure.

"Be sure to do better than Rubeus."

"Oh I will." She said winking and walking off. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was over and their plan had worked perfectly. He tapped his signet ring against the glass of wine he was holding. He debated not going back to the past. Maybe he should try and fix things form the future. The figure of Neo-Queen Serenity appeared before him and he knew he couldn't stay. These next several days would be long as he waited to be back to the past. He had reluctantly allowed Sapphire to come back to the future for a bit just to play his part. The next day he found Sapphire arguing with Emerald about the dark crystal. She looked on bored swirling his wine. The dark crystal had been acting up since he got back. Finally he rose up and summoned Wiseman so that they could continue their act.

"Wiseman what do you say about the silver crystal?"

"We need to have it destroyed so that the dark crystal becomes all powerful." How had he fallen for these lies before Diamond thought,

"It's settled." With that Sapphire disappeared back to the past, but only Diamond knew that. Emerald continued trying to get his attention and he was starting to get fairly annoyed. He got up and left to his room. Just one more day and he would be back in the past. The next day Emerald explained her plans to him and he warned her not to fail like Rubeus had. Once she had gone back to the past he got up and went back to his room. He had told Wiseman he wanted to keep a closer look on things with Emerald with her knowing because he didn't trust her. Once back in the past, Diamond informed Sapphire he was home. He then headed to the Phantom sister's apartment to check on Rubeus.

"How is he?"

"He's doing better but still unconscious."

"Let me know when he wakes up." The sisters nodded and as he turned he came face to face with Usagi.

"Diamond!" She said surprised.

"Usagi, What are you doing here?"

"She's been coming every day to check on Rubeus."

"That was nice of you to do." She smiled at him in return.

"Are you on your way out?" He nodded and she followed him out. She fidgeted as they walked and he could tell she was nervous.

"Something bothering you?"

"No. It's just it was weird without you the past three days and I feel like its been longer than that. I'm not sure how to act around you." She laughed nervously.

"Just be yourself Usagi. Nothing has changed between us." They walked in silence for a while more before Diamond broke it.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell."

"What is it?"

"I think it's time you knew. I want to be honest with you. The Rabbit…she is your future daughter." He didn't dare look at her.

"What?" He bit his lip. "Diamond?" Still refusing to look at her.

"She's your future daughter with Mamoru…"

"Mamo-chan is the bad father you spoke of from before?"

"Yes."

"He's her future father and she acts like that around him?"

"Unfortunately." Diamond said disgusted. He heard Usagi curse for the first time ever and that got him to finally look at her, eyes wide.

"Well that won't be happening in this timeline."

"What?"

"I don't want to be with Mamo-chan anymore. I decided yesterday but I don't want to tell anyone."

"I see."

"I would be open to being with someone else." She said blushing and glancing at him. Diamond stopped walking and turned to her. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

"Usagi would you be my girlfriend?" he whispered. Her blush intensified but she smiled and nodded. Diamond had never felt so happy before.

 **A/N:** Please review! Thank you.


End file.
